The present invention relates to a dust cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dust cover for gas outlet back plates.
Dust covers are useful devices for covering exposed gas back plates during construction. A hospital or laboratory often distributes gas, like oxygen, from a centrally located source through pipes into various operating rooms or lab spaces. During construction of these hospitals and laboratories, the pipes are connected, brazed together, and fitted inside the walls. A back plate is connected to the exposed end of the pipe. A permanent outlet used to selectively dispense the gas is attached to the back plate during the final stages of construction. As an interim step before the outlet is attached, a dust cover is attached to the back plate. Conventional dust covers are placed over the back plate preventing dust, sheet rock, paint, etc., from depositing into the gas pipes during construction. Once the construction has neared completion the dust cover is removed and the outlet is attached.
When the pipes, usually made of copper, are brazed together it is often useful to fill them with an inert gas, typically nitrogen. This gas helps prevent scale from forming on the pipes. It is also useful to periodically purge a portion of that gas to create a flow further enhancing the scale resistance. In addition, builders often need to test the pipes for pressurization. Many back plates include a check valve fitted in the pipe that allows the gas pressure to be checked. Currently, in order to engage this check valve the dust cover has to be removed. Removal of the dust cover, however, increases the risk of contamination to the pipes. It would be useful for a dust cover to have a means for which the gas pressure in the pipe may be tested without having to remove the cover.
According to certain features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides an outlet dust cover to a back plate having a wall plate formed to include an aperture within which a valve controlling gas flow in a pipe is received. The dust cover comprises a plate, a valve actuator located in the plate and arranged to be positioned adjacent the valve when the plate is positioned adjacent the wall plate. The valve actuator assumes a first state in which the valve is not actuated and a second state wherein the valve is actuated. A vent extends through the cover and is positioned to be in communication with the pipe.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.